1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray gun technology and more particularly, to a gyrating nozzle spray gun, which comprises a grip providing a gas-delivery tube, an attachment tube connected to the gas-delivery tube, a gyrating pattern generator connected to the gas-delivery tube and holding a gyrating nozzle in an orifice of the attachment tube in a rotatable manner for ejecting compressed air.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, all aspects of the quality of our lives have been continuously improving. In transportation, cars and motorcycles are widely used by people as personal transportable vehicles. The number of cars and motorcycles keeps increasing. Many automatic washing machines are commercially available for washing cars and motorcycles. These automatic washing machines commonly use rotating brushes for cleaning cars. Cleaning a car with rotating brushes cannot effectively remove stains and dirt from the edges, or convex and concave portions of the body of the car. Some people would wash their car manually with clean water, and then wipe off residual water stains from the body of the car with a dry cloth. However, cleaning a car in this manner is labor intensive and time consuming.
In the implementation of a general cleaning work, people normally will apply a flow of water to the surface of the object to be cleaned and simultaneously wipe the surface of the object with a brush or cloth. When cleaning a car or a building, it is necessary to apply a strong jet of water to the surface to be cleaned and then to wipe the surface with a brush or cloth. For ejecting a strong jet of water onto the surface to be cleaned, people normally will attach a water hose to a water tap and squeeze the terminal end of the water hose with the fingers, causing water to be ejected out of the terminal end of the water hose onto the surface to be cleaned. After washing the surface with jets of water, a brush or cloth is then used to clean the washed surface. This cleaning method is time-consuming and wastes a large amount of water, and therefore, it does not meet the demands of energy and water saving. In order to improve the problem of waste of water resources, some designs are created to combine the use of high-pressure air with a water gun for strengthening the force of water scour and controlling the time of water consumption, avoiding causing a huge loss of water. As illustrated in FIG. 8, a conventional gyrating nozzle spray gun A is shown. The gyrating nozzle spray gun A generally comprises a handle A1, a T-bar A2, a liquid tank A3, and a spray nozzle assembly B. The spray nozzle assembly B comprises a horn-shaped barrel B1 having a screw connection B11 located at one end thereof and fastened to an air output end A4 of the T-bar A2, a gyrating tube C having connector C1 located at one end thereof and rotatably coupled to air output end A4 of the T-bar A2 inside the screw connection B11, a plurality of counterweights C2 mounted around the periphery of the gyrating tube C, a dip tube C3 inserted through the gyrating tube C and the T-bar A2 and dipped in the liquid tank A3, and a nozzle tip C31 located at one end of the dip tube C3. In application, a flow of compressed air from an external compressed air source is guided through an air passage in the handle A1 and the T-bar A2 into the gyrating tube C. When compressed air goes through the gyrating tube C and the nozzle tip C31 of the dip tube C3, a Venturi effect is created to suck the storage liquid out of the liquid tank A3 into the T-bar A2 for mixing with the compressed air around the nozzle tip C31 so that the air-liquid mixture can be forced out of horn-shaped barrel B1 in the form of a mist of fine droplets for application. However, in actual application, when the gyrating tube C of the gyrating nozzle spray gun A is forced by the flow of compressed air to rotate in the horn-shaped barrel B1 at a high speed, the gyrating tube C and the counterweights C2 will be forced to rub against the inside wall of the horn-shaped barrel B1, causing the horn-shaped barrel B1 to wear quickly with use. After a long use, the connection area between the connector C1 of the gyrating nozzle C and the output end A4 of the T-bar A2 can break easily, and the broken component part can be forced out of the horn-shaped barrel B1, leading to an accident.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gyrating nozzle spray gun that eliminates the problem of rubbing between the gyrating nozzle and the inside wall of the horn-shaped barrel and the problem of breaking possibility of the gyrating tube during operation.